Organosilicon compounds containing ester groups are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,044 to Merker in which an acryloxymethyl substituted organosilicon compound is prepared by reacting the corresponding chloromethyl substituted organosilicon compounds and acrylic acid or methacrylic acid in the presence of a tertiary amine.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,223 to Merker discloses a method for preparing acryloxymethyl substituted organosilicon compounds by reacting a metal salt of acrylic or methacrylic acid with the corresponding chloromethyl substituted organosilicon compounds in the presence of a mutual solvent such as dimethylformamide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,454 to Eckberg discloses a method for preparing acrylic functional silicone polymers by reacting omega-chloroalkylmethyl silicone fluids with acrylic acid or methacrylic acid in the presence of a tertiary amine base such as triethylamine or pyridine.
It has been found that improved yields of ester containing organosilicon compounds are obtained when a chlorosubstituted alkyl silicon compound is reacted with a carboxylic acid in the presence of a halide salt and a solvent which promotes the reaction.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for preparing ester containing organosilicon compounds. Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved process for preparing ester containing organosilicon compounds in the presence of a catalyst. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved process for preparing ester containing organosilanes and organopolysiloxanes. A still further object of the present invention is to provide ester containing organosilicon compounds which will cure in the presence of ultraviolet radiation.